Amaranthine Magic
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Shortly after the curse is broken Fon and the rest of the mafia discovers that Skull is much, much more than what they thought he was, Reborn and Tsuna just want them to get together already and Teddy may be in his forties now but he's still a little shit. Harry-is-Skull! MoD!Harry
1. Amaranthine

**Disclaimer: KHR and Harry Potter are not my brainchildren.**

* * *

 _Amaranthine_

 _Undying, immortal eternally beautiful._

 _A deep purple-red._

* * *

At first, it seemed relatively innocent at first. It offered a decent reward and only appeared to be information gathering. To find a man who was going to be meeting his son at a small coffee shop. Except this particular father-son duo had not seen talking to each other face to face in decades.

Besides the abnormal fact that someone had felt the need to send it to a mafia family the request had also made it onto Tsuna's desk, refused to give any names on the civilians and only supplied a single accessory the target would be wearing.

Tsuna's intuition had protested so fiercely that the brunette hadn't been able to think straight for several minutes.

The Vongola Decimo bit his lip thoughtfully, 'Perhaps I should request the Varia to handle this…' His intuition roared even louder.

Tsuna's hand were dialing for the former Arcobaleno before he knew what he was doing. Technically he could only order Mammon, Lal and Colonello to participate, request Reborn and Verde and ask Fon and Yuni.

Tsuna wouldn't let Yuni participate and Skull was currently trying to carve a new path as his own successor.

Reborn was the first to walk in and take note of the bottle of Advil Tsuna had in his hand. The others arrived not far after and the brunette smiled at them all before he started to explain.

"I need all of you to go on this mission." Tsuna started, his brown eyes gleaming orange, "It's supposed to be conscience mission and as far as the request show it's something for a mid-level member."

"Verde raised an eyebrow, "Why mid-rank? Wouldn't this be something for the lower plebeians?" He questioned.

Tsuna shook his head, pulling a hand-drawn picture from the folder, "Initially yes, reconnaissance on a civilian is something I would send the more subtle, new members on by the only thing they gave was a location and an item that one of the targets want us to spy on."

Reborn raised an eyebrow and picked up the sketch, "Interesting," He murmured, "Not a traditional design, but this is incredibly well done but it doesn't belong to any brand or crime famiglia that I know of."

The hitman passed the sketch to the other Arcobaleno as they looked it over carefully.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "I don't know what's wrong with this mission but something is."

Colonello tilted his head to the side, "Do you think it's some wannabe gang members?"

Lal slapped the blonde upside his head, "He wouldn't have called us if he thought it was some civilian wimps."

Tsuna smiled at them warmly before growing more serious, "The moment I considered accepting this request I felt obligated to send all of you."

Reborn's black eyes turned to the brunette, concealed worry flashing through his eyes. Tsuna softened returning the stare with overwhelming fondness knowing the older man was aware that the stronger his intuition acted up the worse his migraines would get.

The others in the room remained watched the scene curiously. Each wondering what had made Tsuna turn his attention towards the hitman. After a few more moments of staring the two broke out of their silent companionship.

"The mission is located in a small cafe just a few miles outside of London…"

* * *

At their allotted location all of them were barely recognizable without their regular clothes, Reborn sat across from Tsuna both in disguise and unrecognizable to anyone but each other. Lal and Colonello were posing as a married couple, Verde was rapidly typing on his computer and Fon was contently sipping tea.

Everything was perfectly prepared until Skull waltz through the door. He ordered coffee before sitting down alone and letting his eyes drift across the room always lingering on the entrance he had walked through. The stuntman did not seem to notice them at first but his eyes quickly landed on Fon.

Before the cloud could completely blow their cover Tsuna grabbed Reborn's arm and dragged the hitman towards Skull. Skull blinked at them squinting at them before his eyes widened.

After Reborn and Tsuna tugged over the purple haired man towards where Fon was sitting the others the others subtly made theirs to where their unexpected guest was.

"Senpai!" Skull whisper-yelled, "What are you guys doing here?"

The hitman observed the other carefully he could see the stuntman was visibly tense, angling his body to shield the door from the Arcobaleno that they had noticed his glancing nervously at before.

Verde raised an eyebrow, "I believe that we should be asking you that question."

Reborn watched as Fon's smile became a little less fake as he gazed at the stuntman. Inwardly the hitman cursed. Now he had to do Tsuna's paperwork for three days.

"We're here on a mission, kora" Colonello informed him, We're supposed to find some important guy who's supposed to be meeting' his kid here."

Suspicion rose in Reborn's chest as Skull's form tensed even more and his smile faltered. The stuntman shoved his hands into his pockets and purposely slumped his shoulders over in an attempt to appear casual.

"Oh well, I guess you succeeded," Skull says in an almost nonchalant tone.

Reborn studied Skull's profile, "Are you meeting your father here lackey?"

Skull snorted relaxing a little more, a half smile forming on his purple painted lips, "Not quite." He grinned.

The door opened and the bell chimed and all of Skull's attention focused on the door in nervous anticipation. The man, the Arcobaleno concluded was their target, mid-thirties but appearing to look to be in his late twenties with golden eyes and dark purple hair with the wolf pendant wrapped around his neck.

Skull licked his lips, throat dry, "Teddy?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

The man's, Teddy's, landed on Skull's form and after a moment he flung himself at the stuntman.

"Dad!" Teddy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Skull beamed at the other, "My, my, still in love with the bright hair, Teddy? You'd think you were too old for that now."

"As if you can talk Dad." Teddy rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled back from the hug and held his adoptive father at arm's length, "Nice lipstick." He commented casually.

"I know~" Skull sang. His smile threatened to split his face but he could not bring himself to care.

It took Teddy a moment to break out of their reverie and realize his father was not, in fact, alone. He vaguely recognized them from the basic descriptions his dad had used when describing his fellow cursed members.

"So are these the guys you told me about?" Teddy questioned as he gestured towards the former Arcobelano's still forms.

"What the HELL?!" Lal roared bringing her fist down on a nearby table. Several customers flinched away from the sudden violent reaction.

Reborn stared blankly at Skull, reevaluating his opinion on the stuntman. It appeared as if the other was more capable of keeping secrets than he thought. He glanced at Mammon who seemed to be reevaluating Skull's worth and finally, he focused his attention on Fon.

The martial artist was still frozen. His regular polite smile had slipped from his face and hurt was littered throughout his features. Inwardly cursing Reborn laid a hand on Fon's shoulder. The other shrugged it off.

Tsuna watched the whole thing blankly.

Skull clapped his hands together, "Right," He started, "Senpai, this is my son. Edward Lupin but you guys can call him Teddy."

"It's nice to meet you." Teddy grinned sharply like the little troll he was, "I can't wait to get to know you guys."

* * *

 _I've found from experiences that the tighter you plan,_

 _The more likely you are to run into something unpredictable._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 **Poll on Profile if you want this to _update faster._**

 ** _Review!~_**


	2. Cloudy Change

**YA: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 _Love me for who I am._

 _Not for what you want me to be_

– _unknown_

* * *

Even at the age of forty-seven Teddy Remus Lupin absolutely adored his adoptive father. His godfather had taken him in after his parents had died and despite being seventeen and having no memories of being raised in a proper, loving household decided to raise the young metamorphmagus in a collaboration with his Teddy's grandmother.

When Harry was 23 and Teddy was six, some of the earliest memories the younger had were his father deciding to start traveling with his grandmother and Aunt Luna's encouragement. They had both found love in traveling. Harry had started to small stunts on his motorcycle to earn the local currency without having to perform magic or visit a bank.

He earned the stage name Skull, his infamy spread and in a true bout of certified Potter Luck™ daredevils and millionaire's heard about the 'World's Greatest Stuntman' and constantly challenged him to do insane stunts.

Almost a year later Skull had been invited to the arcobaleno and six months later his father was smaller than Teddy was.

The Father-Son duo had exchanged letters after that. While his father traveled Teddy had gone to Hogwarts and been sorted after much debate between Hufflepuff and Slytherin been sorted into the former house.

Unfortunately, Teddy was had not come to visit his father just because the metamorphmagus wanted to see the man who raised him. Skull had been completely inactive in the wizarding world for forty-one years.

Despite his Grandma Andromeda, Aunt Luna, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco, Uncle Neville and Teddy himself repeatedly claiming that his father was, in fact, alive and well there were several people trying to get the Savior of the Wizarding World declared dead.

Now all he had to do was find a way to get his dad to come back to the world that almost broke him.

* * *

"What. The. _Fuck._ Kora." Colonello roared, ruffling his blonde hair in frustration.

Realizing that the Arcobaleno were in no condition to respond Tsuna reached out to shake Terry's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." The brunette greeted politely, "Please call me Tsuna."

Teddy's grin grew wider, "So you're the little man who has so many interesting people turning their heads." He laughed, "You guys can call me Teddy. Mr. Lupin is my father."

A furious blush covered Tsuna's cheeks, "Umm…."

Skull playfully slapped Teddy upside his head. The son rolled his eyes, unbothered by the younger boy's blushing the older man turned to face the World's Strongest.

Teddy eyed his dad's friends curiously. "So, Dad, correct me if I'm wrong here."

The stuntman blinked but nodded, "Ok… Go on."

Teddy turned to Verde, "This is Verde, right? Green hair and eyes, lab coat, super smart–"

Skull gave a nod.

"You said he makes the most amazing inventions," Teddy said, going through each one of the Arcobaleno giving their description and what they were most known for.

That was until Teddy got to Fon. A wicked grin crossed the metamorphmagus's face.

"So you're the infamous Fon."

Fon blinked, smile faltering, "Excuse me?" Despite the shock over Skull having a son, the man was still outwardly the picture of calm.

"Dad mentioned you in a few of his stories and he never does that." Teddy beamed before abruptly switching moods, "Because he's to dang, _protective!_ ".

Skull lunged forward, "You _brat!_ " He screeched, "You may be forty-seven but I can still ground your ass!"

Teddy threw himself onto the floor, "No you can't, old man! At your age, it's miracle you haven't thrown out your hip yet!"

His father lets out a dramatic gasp, "You _little punk._ Respect your elders!"

Teddy snorted, "By that logic, everyone here should respect you!"

Skull had managed to get his son into a headlock and used one hand to muss Teddy's hair, "No they don't. They're not that much younger than me."

"I'm only seventeen years younger than you!" Teddy cried, still struggling to get out of his father's grip.

The stuntman gave an inelegant snort, "That's ten too many, I had to change your diapers."

"Will you let that go! You can't hang that over my head forever!"

"Watch me!"

The others watched the scene with stunned amusement. Fon watched how happy Skull seemed to be with his son and had to look away.

In spite of still feeling bitter that he had to do Tsuna's paperwork, Reborn blinked, "He said you were forty-seven."

"I am." The metamorphmagus claimed.

Fon started looking from father to son. Verde, Lal, Colonello frowned, Reborn and Tsuna stared blankly.

Colonello was the one who broke the silence, "When did he have you? Twelve?!"

Teddy laughed, "More like seventeen. Dad's sixty-four."

Simultaneously every head in the room turned towards Skull. It was then that it became painfully obvious that they were all still in the cafe.

Tsuna choked on air.

Fon stared at the stuntman as if he was the only one in the world. Skull blushed.

"This is too much for one day." Lal groaned.

Reborn decided it was time to step in, "I think it's time we find a place a tad more… private."

"We can go to my place." Skull volunteered, "It's about a half an hour drive from here."

Tsuna tilted his head in allowance, "We'll follow your car."

Teddy smiled, either completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere or doing rather well with ignoring it. "Perfect." He said.

* * *

As soon as Teddy and Skull were alone in the car the air stilled. Harry slumped into the passengers' seat bringing his gloved hand up towards his face.

The younger glanced at his adoptive father, "You alright over there dad? I know that wasn't easy for you."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his purple hair. It had always been one of Teddy's favorite colors, along with the shades of his two dad's eyes, amber gold, and Avada kedavra green.

They drove in silence for a while, "So that was Fon, huh." Teddy finally said, "He was handsome. I can see why you like him."

Skull shook his head, "I knew that trapping you in the car everytime we needed to have a conversation would come back to haunt me."

Teddy stayed quiet.

"Ok, yes. Fon is... _amazingly_ handsome. He's smart, charming, a skilled fighter, and ridiculously calm, and, yes, it would be incredible to date him."

"So why aren't you?"

Skull leaned back his seat to stare at the car window, "Besides the fact I'm a wizard? So many reasons. In the beginning, it was because I had you to take care of and I wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship after what happened. Not to mention he thinks I'm a civilian–"

"You can't use me as an excuse anymore."

Harry closed his eyes, "I can't. You're a grown man now. I know you are fully capable of kicking ass and taking names."

"Damn straight I am."

A happy breath of air left the stuntman's mouth in a not-quite-laugh before he sobered, "... I just don't think I'm meant to love anyone Teddy. I got so, _so, so goddam lucky_ with you. I don't feel the need to push it.

"As cheesy as it sounds I want you to be happy." Teddy sighed.

Skull chuckled, "I'm fine just like this."

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence.

 _'You may be 'fine' but you deserve to be so much happier,'_ Teddy thought. _'And just because you're content doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying.'_

* * *

 _When we feel stuck lookout the sky._

 _The clouds remind us that everything changes._

– _unknown_

* * *

 **Review!~~**


End file.
